


just let me have one wish

by healing



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to go,” Cyan says with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Retoree. I have to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just let me have one wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diarahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahan/gifts).



> title taken from their song in episode six.

“I don’t want you to go.” Retoree’s glasses are already getting fogged up, damn it, she wasn’t supposed to be crying already–

“I have to go,” Cyan says with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Retoree. I have to.”

Retoree’s chest tightens. Her heart feels like it’s actually shattering. So this is what it’s like to fall in love, she thinks. So this is how much it hurts. Maybe she can write a song about it. Maybe it’ll become a hit and Plasmagica will rise to the top and it won’t matter because Cyan isn’t there with them and right now, all she wants is Cyan.

“Retoree…” Cyan starts again, tentatively reaching out to remove her glasses before brushing her tears away with her thumb. Retoree sniffles. Embarrassing. She’s so embarrassing, she’s so stupid, she hates this, she hates Cyan because Cyan is leaving, Cyan is leaving her and–

Retoree has never loved anybody so much. Everything in her body aches with how much she loves Cyan, how hard and fast she fell. And it only got worse, and now, now Cyan is leaving and she’ll never see Cyan again.

“Please,” Retoree sobs. She doesn’t know what she’s asking for. “Please,” she repeats, hanging her head, ashamed. She didn’t want Cyan to see her like this. She didn’t want this to be Cyan’s last impression.

Cyan cups Retoree’s tear-stained cheek, tilts her head, and kisses her. Soft, gentle, sweet, and more tears well up in Retoree’s eyes as she returns it, wrapping her arms around Cyan’s neck and leaning into her. Maybe if she holds on, Cyan will stay.

“Retoree, I have to go,” Cyan whispers when they break the kiss. When did Cyan start crying, too? “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll… I’ll treasure the time we spent together forever and ever. Midi City and Plasmagica are important to me, but… it’s different with you.”

It’s as close to an actual confession as they’ll ever get.

Retoree nods slowly, swiping the last of her tears away, and buries her head in Cyan’s shoulder, body trembling. She doesn’t know how long they stay like that, holding each other and crying only to stop and then start weeping all over again.

—

Soon, Cyan is gone, and with Chuchu and Moa smiling and waving beside her, Retoree looks up at the sky and hums their song to herself. 


End file.
